Kisaragi Attention
Kisaragi Attention (如月アテンション, Kisaragi Attention) ist Jins siebter Song, welches zur Kagerou Project-Serie gehört. Wannyanpu erstellte die Illustration und das PV. Gesungen wird es von IA. Handlung In dieser Geschichte geht es um Momo Kisaragi, ein bekanntes Idol. Am Anfang des Videos, sieht man Momo mit einen Hoodie, die versucht, unerkannt durch die Stadt zu gehen. Sie blieb immer wieder stehen, um zu gucken, ob man sie auch ja nicht erkennt. Als sie am anderen Ende einer Gasse steht, kam plötzlich ein Windstoß und wehte die Kapuze nach hinten. So sahen alle Menschen sie an und wurden nervös, wie Momo. So rannte sie, von einer Menge von Fans hinterher gelaufen, weg. Nach einer Pause, sah sie um die Ecke und sah schreiende Fans. Dann sah man in einer kurzen Rückblende, wie sie zu einen Idol wurde. Eigentlich hatte sie sich alles anders vorgestellt. Momo verzweifelte und fing an zu weinen. Doch dann kam ein Mädchen, Kido Tsubomi. Sie nahm Momo mit zu dem Mekakushi Dan-Versteck und stellte alle vor. Momo sah, wie sich die Leute dort, freuen, stritten und auch lachten und trat so den Mekakushi Dan bei. Nun, sieht man Momo hinter der Bühne, auf ihr Handy guckend. Sie sah sich die Bilder an, worauf ihre neue Freunde zu sehen sind. Glücklich, betrat sie die Bühne und sang. Mitten im Lied nahm sie ihr Hoodie und sang noch begeisterter. Man sah außerdem Kido, Kano, Seto und Marry, wie sieh das Konzert beobachten. Am Ende des Videos, sah man Momo ihre Plakate an sehend. Dann sah man ihren großen Bruder, Shintaro, der wahrscheinlich seine Schwester rief. Lycris Japanisch= wow　行き先はどうしよう　ちょっと私服じゃマズイかな あぁ、何もかも　放り出しちゃった午後 wow　背伸びしたヒールじゃ　ちょっと踏みだしにくいからさ 少しラフにフード付けて　バレないように行こう 商店街　路地裏へ抜けて あぁ、なんだか　ドキドキしちゃいそうだ ふいに　風が吹いたら　フードが脱げて　すぐさま観衆目線だ 「…やっぱ　いつも通りの週末になっちゃいそうです」 散々だなぁ　辞めたいなぁ　満員御礼！　なんて言うけど その実ブルーなので　困っちゃうよ　目立っちゃうな 散々だなぁ　逃げたいなぁ　期待しちゃうよ。 「もう私を見ないで！！」　…なんて言葉も　ポケットにしまおう。 wow　昔からなんでか　ちょっと人目を惹くんだよなぁ それもまぁ、もう慣れ始めてしまいそう wow　聞いたことあるんだ　ちょっと思い出せないけど 「あぁもう！いやな体質だなぁ」　そんなこと言えもしないけれど 大通りがパニックに変わる もうアイドルなんて辞めちゃいたいよ 「こんな事になるとは…」　あの日の馬鹿な私は単純思考で ちょっとステージライトに　夢を描いちゃったんです… 散々だよ　言えないよ　歓声が溢れちゃうけど 「これそんな良いですか…？」　つまんないよ　解らないよ 散々だなぁ　消えたいなぁ　声にならずに 「嫌だ。涙が出ちゃうよ」　そんな言葉で　ポケットを埋めた …こんなんじゃもういけないね　歓声が聞こえてるでしょ？ 夢見てた風景に　気付いたらもう出会っていて 「散々」なら変えたいな　一人じゃないよ さぁ　かっこつけないような言葉で あぁ、なんだかいけそうだ！　心臓が弾けちゃうほど 溢れ出しそうなので　奪っちゃうよ！？　奪っちゃうよ！？ 伝えたいこと詰め込んだ　そんな「夢」から もう目を離さないで　さぁさぁ、明日も　スキップで進もう！！ |-|Romaji= wow ikisaki wa doushiyou chotto shifuku ja mazui kana aa, nani mo kamo houri dashi chatta gogo wow senobi shita hiiru ja chotto fumi dashi nikui kara sa sukoshi rafu ni fudo tsukete bare nai youni ikou shoutengai roji ura e nukete aa, nanda ka doki doki shichai sou da fuini kaze ga fui tara fuudo ga nugete sugu sama kanshuu mesen da 「…yappa itsumo doori no shuumatsu ni nacchai sou desu」 sanzan dana yametai na man’in’onrei! nante iu kedo sono jitsu buru nano de komacchau yo medacchau na sanzan dana nigetai na kitai shichau yo. 「mou watashi wo minaide!!」… nante kotoba mo poketto nishi maou. wow mukashi kara nande ka chotto hitome wo hikunda yo na sore mo maa, mou nare hajimete shimai sou wow kiita koto arunda chotto omoi dasenai kedo 「aa mou! iyana taishitsu dana」 sonna koto ie moshi nai keredo oo doori ga panikku ni kawaru mou aidoru nante yamecha itai yo 「konna koto ni naru to wa…」ano hi no baka na watashi wa tanjun shikou de chotto suteeji raito ni yume wo egai chattandesu… sanzan dayo ie nai yo kansei ga afurechau kedo 「kore sonna ii desu ka…?」 tsumannai yo wakaranai yo sanzan dana kietai na koe ni narazu ni 「iya da. namida ga dechau yo」 sonna kotoba de poketto wo umeta ..konnan ja mou ikenai ne kansei ga kikoeteru desho? yume miteta fuukei ni kizuitara mou deatte ite 「sanzan」nara kaetai na hitori janai yo sa kakko tsukenai you na kotoba de aa, nandaka ike sou da! shinzou ga hajikechau hodo afuredashi sou nano de ubacchau yo!? ubacchau yo!? tsutaetai koto tsume konda sonna「yume」kara mou me wo hanasanai de saa saa, ashita mo sukippu de susumou!! Kategorie:Jin Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Song